


Somebody Waits for Me

by LittleLonnie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Great Depression, Historical References, Kissing, OTP Feels, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Slow Burn, Woman on Top, experienced tina, inexperienced Newt, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie
Summary: Set four years after 'Crimes of Grindelwald' - 1931.Tina returned to America to continue her work for MACUSA. Surviving four years in a place now full of tainted memories and far away from loved ones. Until one day she is offered a chance to leave it all behind to continue her life in Europe where she left her heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started with a lot of ideas for this fic, but it's for the most part plotless and is more of a light character focused fic on Tina Goldstein and what she's been going through. It's pure Newtina fluff and angst with a suggestion on how a timejump after 'Crimes of Grindelwald' could go.
> 
> English is not my native language, so thank you so much to KatieHavok for beta checking my fic!!

**New York. 1931.**

If there was one thing Tina had always taken seriously, it was her job. It was her passion and something she had worked hard for ever since her school years. It hadn't granted her a life of luxury, but her only goal had been to give her and Queenie a good life. It had never been easy, but it had been worth it in the end. They got a small, but nice apartment in New York and lived there for a good few years before... Well, before Grindelwald happened.

Now though, looking through paper after paper without really reading anything, Tina felt drained. Like there was nothing left to even work for. The work she had always loved felt empty. Everything and everyone she loved wasn't even in the same country as her. Her sister had abandoned her. Betrayed her. Leaving everything they had built to be tainted. Her boyfriend had his own job in England and it wasn't as if he could just take a ship across the Atlantic on a whim every other month.

“Goldstein?”

Tina sat up with a jolt, knocking against the table and turned her mug of coffee onto its side, causing the last dregs to drip onto one of the British newspapers on her table.

“Madam Picquery…” the young auror didn't even attempt to clean up her mess, which did not go unnoticed by the ex-president.

“Sorry,” Tina finally apologized and upturned the coffee mug and ran a hand through her hair. “I don't have any news I'm afraid. It's the same old thing. Grindelwald has followers everywhere, but he himself is nowhere to be seen. Besides, I doubt he is in America anyway. There is no _reason_ for him to be here.”

“I know,” Seraphina nodded and came to sit in a chair opposite her. “That is why you and seven other aurors are being transferred to Europe,” she paused, a soft smile on her lips at Tina's surprise. “Don't look so shocked. I know we have had a rough time. Especially when I was President, but it doesn't change the fact that you were there to face down Grindelwald twice now. Or that it has gotten a lot more personal for you,” she said more quietly. Queenie certainly hadn't been the only one that at some point worked for MACUSA that had turned to Grindelwald's side.

“What does that mean then? Am I being fired?” Tina asked, straightening in her seat when Seraphina shook her head.

“You are welcome back here when this war is over, but your talents are needed in Europe. I will be going to London in a week’s time myself as Ambassador for MACUSA,” she paused. “I don't believe for a second you would mind. You're restless. Unhappy. There are too many bad memories. Consider it, okay?” Seraphina stood up. She usually was not the one to deal with these things, but Miss Goldstein was a special exception and they had a history so she had decided to take the time to personally visit the oldest Goldstein sister.

Seraphina hadn't even reached the end of the corridor before Tina's voice stopped her.

“I'll go,” Tina said from the door to her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to KatieHavok for beta reading for me <3

The world was at a bad place, especially since the stock market crash in 1929 that mostly affected the muggle world more than the wizarding world. It was hard not to feel a war looming on the horizon and after two years of a great depression spreading across the world Tina almost wished the war would just come. She couldn't imagine anything worse than standing on the edge of a war. Waiting. Knowing it would come, but never when.

Still she was lighter at heart when she returned home that night. She could sell the apartment though she wouldn't get good money for it. Not even from a fellow witch so she instead negotiated with Mrs. Espisito to have her deal with it. Dropping a bag of food on the kitchen table she immediately pulled out her wand at the sound of footsteps coming from her bedroom.

“No, it's just me, Tina,” a familiar voice was quick to announce before Newt showed himself,hands up in a disarming manner.

Tina felt her shoulders slump and dropped her wand on the table.

“I was... I was going to send you a letter,” she started to explain. Tears forming in her eyes as she took him in. Handsome as ever if not a bit weary. Still wearing a great coat, a soft smile on his lips while his hair was more or less the same as always.

"No need for that now then," he quipped. Welcoming her into his arms when she shook her head at his words and crossed the apartment to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"I've missed you," he murmured against her neck. Feeling one of her hands move into his hair while the other gripped onto the back of his coat.

Tina didn't answer at first. She didn't need to tell him the same by the way she showed him. The months and years of loneliness and sorrow had taken a toll on her. During the four years since Paris she could probably count her moments of happiness on one hand. Perhaps both if she wasn't being picky.

She took a deep breath before a teary smile fitted across her face and she stood back a little, but remained in his embrace."I only really realize how bad things are when you show up," she said, causing them both to pause. Newt certainly wasn't sure what to make of it."I'm sorry that sounded wrong," she sighed at Newt's widening smile. Knowing he understood that she had meant something else."What I mean is... I feel something good... when you come around. And it only highlights just how close to unbearable life has become... When you are not here."

He blushed and lowered his gaze. Her sweet Newt. How she survived every time he had to return to England was beyond her, but the promise of seeing him again was quite possibly what kept her going.

"None of that," she said quietly, lifting a finger to his chin to turn his head up until their foreheads could meet and their noses bump. "I have missed you far too much to not let me see your kind eyes."

It wasn't easy, but they eventually separated for long enough so she could get changed into something more comfortable while Newt prepared some cheese and crackers and wine for them to enjoy. Nothing big, but certainly more than many had these days.

When she returned she had put her hair into a lovely little ponytail and her pajamas on. Snickering when she found Newt seated on the floor in his own striped pajamas with wine and cheese on the table.

"Sweetheart you know the function of a couch right?" she teased and gladly sat down the floor next to him with the couch behind her.

"I didn't feel like sitting on the couch," he said rather simply and it was good enough for her. She sat a little closer and rested a hand on his thigh.

"I am being transferred," she explained, chewing a bit on her bottom lip as she watched him. A tad amused that he was indeed hyper-aware of where her hand was, but the other half also picking up on what she was saying. "Would you mind if I come back to England with you?" she asked. That got her his whole attention in a split second.

"England? Are you serious?" He looked at her like that again. Like he couldn't quite believe that she was there. That she was with him. That one look he always reserved for her.

"I am. You don't happen to know a place I could stay do you?" she asked, squeezing his thigh a little. Cheeky of her, but she adored the mix of reactions she got from him when she was being rather forward or flirty.

"Oh. I.. I am sure there is an apartment or something-"

"Newt. We have technically been together for four years now. You can ask me..." She leaned forward. Her nose touching his cheek as he smiled downwards and turned a little to nuzzle her back. She usually wouldn't make such assumptions of what he actually wanted to offer, but she liked to believe she understood him rather well by now. That where he really did want her to be was to-

"Come live with me?" he asked, lifting his hand to cup her face as she nodded.

"There we go," she grinned and moved her hand to cup his neck as their lips met.


	3. Chapter 3

"I never thought I would actually be happy to move on from here," Tina admitted, seated on a bench on the deck of the ocean liner taking her to Europe and away from home. "I spent my whole life trying to make a good life for us. It might not have been perfect, but we had a home. A job." She sighed, her fingers worrying the cuffs of her coat.

Newt sat next to her, his knee a gentle pressure against hers. Both watching the towering skyscrapers moving further and further away as the ship's horn sounded a final time as they passed the Statue of Liberty.

"And it was all for nothing really," she shrugged, but kept her face as neutral as possible. Despite the sentimental talk her eyes were dry. Too many tears had been shed for naught. Queenie was still gone. Grindelwald was still free and her life was wasting away. It was time for her to find her happiness and if a chance ever came to reunite with Queenie she certainly would make an effort for it. Until then, it was time to move on.

"Buy me a drink?" she asked and stood up, holding her hand down to Newt. Her sweet Newt that looked at her a bit confused for a moment before taking her hand with a nod. He slipped their fingers together before crossing the deck, taking a step apart to allow two kids to run between them following a young dog they were playing with.

The first night Tina didn't find much sleep so eventually she slipped out of the narrow bed she shared with Newt and vanished into his case. Being quiet so not to disturb the creatures resting. Down in the shed she was met by Einstein, one of the offsprings of Newt's black Niffler. 

"What are you lurking about here for?" Tina narrowed her eyes and caught the blue-ish Niffler before settling down on Newt's work chair. "You have gotten big, Einstein," she smiled fondly as the four year old Niffler sniffed the air and watched her. Then paws started reaching for her necklace."How about no?" she smirked, tickling it on the belly. Producing a coin seemingly from the cuffs of her night shirt and presenting it to him, much to Einstein's delight.

Sitting there in the comfortable silence of Newt's case with this particularly cuddly Niffler really made her wonder how she had spent four years at MACUSA while truly wanting to be somewhere else. She smiled to herself. Watching the blue Niffler curl up on the lap with it's paws wrapped around the coin.

She knew part of herself had kept a distance at first to try and understand things. To try and understand Queenie's choice. Then at some point she had decided that distance might be safer for the ones she loved: Newt. The creatures. Jacob. With her sister now working for Grindelwald she had a nagging feeling that she put her loved ones in harms way simply by loving them since Queenie would know.

She could have been engaged now. Maybe married. Perhaps with a child on the way. Though she had none of it despite having a boyfriend she loved and adored. That returned all those feelings. Almost four years with Newt and she hadn't even slept with him and never had he asked either. Though the interest were clearly there. He didn't know how to ask and she had taken advantage of that.

"It's not like I don't want him," she muttered to herself, running a single finger over the lovely Niffler's head. Newt was gorgeous. Even more so because he didn't act on it. His modesty and kindness were what truly made him beautiful. There had of course been times where they had almost gone all the way only for her to put a stop to it. She really had to do something about that. Enough with the self pity. It was time to do what she wanted.

She sat with the Niffler for a while before she finally started to feel her eyes drop a bit. Carefully placing the creature on a soft basket covered with a cloth before quietly climbing the steps and into the cabin she shared with Newt. Getting out she sighed and watched him for a moment,

"Hm," she sighed. His chest was bare in the soft light coming through the porthole. Allowing herself a moment to admire the freckles, the slight chest hair and scars were really quite a lovely combination.

Slipping into bed with him she smiled to herself as he welcomed her even in his sleep and allowed herself to drape her arm across his belly and start looking for that much needed sleep.

_____________________________

Einstein!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the baby Nifflers in Crimes of Grindelwald was to die for eh? However before the movie came out there was only one baby Niffler that got a name - a blue-ish baby named Einstein! I fell in love and... that baby isn't even in the movie, typical eh? So anyway I felt like putting him in this one - as an adult obviously.


	4. Chapter 4

“Can we take a cab?” Tina asked, halting Newt's forward momentum as they passed the control tower at the harbor. Newt looked a bit surprised, but immediately looked around for the place where there usually were taxis waiting for incoming ships.

“I just want to see the city,” she explained, tugging on his hand when she spotted a taxi. London was different from New York, but it felt welcoming and familiar. The streets were busy as they drove through them. Her hand clutching his the whole time and Newt would occasionally point out areas that housed stores, restaurants and living quarters for the magical kind.

Reuniting with Jacob and Bunty was quite lovely. Their muggle friend had lost some weight over the years, ever since he lost Queenie and his beloved bakery. Penniless and alone, Newt had travelled to New York along with Theseus to help a friend out. Tina had felt so useless as she watched their friend and city succumb to depression.

“Theseus has helped him a lot,” Newt told Tina later that day when they were at the Ministry. Having dropped their bags off at his apartment and greeting Bunty – whom Tina had met twice before, before having to move immediately to the Ministry. “Theseus... He has a larger apartment than me so he offered Jacob a room. They are even thinking of trying to get Jacob a bakery in Diagon Alley,” he explained to which Tina gaped in shock.

“Wait. They could do that?” she asked, not sure what to make of these news.

“I suppose he could, but I... I'm not sure if it's a good idea,” Newt admitted, feeling terrible for admitting such a thing, but he knew Tina would probably think the same thing. “Having Jacob stand out as a muggle in a wizarding alley? In these times—”

“It might be very dangerous for him,” Tina finished for him. Whatever else she was going to say was cut short as Torquil Travers and Theseus came out of a room and waved her over to them. Every MACUSA auror were set to have a meeting with the Ministry once they arrived in London for planning and updating them on news.

“Newt, you can go home. I know the way,” Tina assured, biting back a smile when she saw that Newt was rather relieved that he didn't have to stay. “It might take hours after all.”

The meeting did take hours, but it was well worth it. Tina found out there had been far more sightings of known Grindelwald followers in Europe than what they had caught wind of in America. Very few of them mentioned anything of Queenie, but just enough to know she certainly was still a part of the dark wizard's following. A lot of it was confidential, but considering how many of her loved ones were involved in this she knew some of the information they needed to know.

Apparating home to Newt that evening she had a lot going on in her mind. Four years and Queenie was still clearly working for Grindelwald. She had hoped that she would see reason at some point, but if four years did nothing... was there any hope at all?

“Hello.”

Pulled from her deep thoughts, Tina stopped at the bottom of the steps leading up to Newt's apartment, only to see him waiting for her at the door.

“Hi,” she sighed, taking the steps slowly before letting herself be pulled into his embrace. Burying her face against his neck and wrapped her arms around his narrow waist.

“Bad news?” he asked, backing away from the door while taking her back to his apartment.

“Were you expecting anything good?” she asked him, her arm still slung around his waist as she welcomed the homely atmosphere of Newt's flat.

“Suppose not,” he shrugged, offering her a seat at the kitchen table while looking around for something to offer her. “You want coffee? Jacob also made us some wonderful baked goods today.” He smiled while placing a basket full of deliciously baked rolls with custard, some with chocolate and some with jam.

“ Do you have wine?” Tina asked with a slight tilt of her head, “I know it doesn't really go with baked goods, but—” She smiled when she didn't even need to finish her sentence; glasses placed themselves on the table as a bottle of red wine filled them up.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Newt not asking and Tina wondering where to start. He enjoyed a custard roll when Tina put her wine glass down with a sigh.   
  


“Queenie has been spotted twice in the past year. She’s still working for Grindelwald, though so far not been seen harming anyone. I suppose that’s good news.” She shrugged, not enjoying the wine as much as she had hoped.

“Can we go see the creatures?” 

Newt smiled, not needing any prompting to that. Not pushing the topic of Queenie.

“Of course,” he said, and dusted himself off before taking her with him down his basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt is still to try and post a new chapter every other day. However it all depends on if the chapter is ready obviously, but also that it's been through Beta by KatieHavok. So if next chapter doesn't appear on tuesday it'll come as soon as it's ready =)
> 
> That being said I am almost done with the fic, but there's a chapter left to be written and maybe one more will be added if needed. We'll see =)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here's a new chapter! Things are getting heated in this chapter which means the next chapter will have sexual content :)

“Come on. It’s perfectly safe,” Newt called from the water. The Kelpie floated serenely beside him, watching Tina curiously. “He won't hurt you.”

Oh she trusted that the creature wouldn’t intentionally hurt her, but she also knew some of the creatures didn’t know their own strength and sometimes unintentionally hurt you. “Alright alright. Keep your shirt off,” Tina snickered and prepared to jump into the water to him.

Newt chuckled, a soft blush on his cheeks, but he didn’t say anything. As she jumped in Newt pulled himself onto his Kelpie’s back and waited for her.

“Are you sure Bunty wont come?” she asked as she swam over, only wearing her simple slip that really didn’t leave anything to the imagination now that she was soaked through. So if Bunty stopped by things might just get a bit… awkward.

“She left for her parents in Ireland after work today. She won't be coming back for a few days time,” he assured, taking her hand and pulling her up behind him on the Kelpie’s back. As usual the creature didn’t wait for them to get comfortable before it shot off through the water. Tina clung to Newt with all her might and laughed as water sprayed all over them.

“Deep breath!” Newt called as he felt the creature’s body bend, preparing to dive into the deep. She pressed her face to the back of his shoulder as they dived. The adrenaline rush quite addicting. The current making it hard to stay on, but she wrapped her arms around Newt, legs pressing into the Kelpie’s sides.

Just as she was starting to think it’d be safer to let go, the creature turned its course upwards and soon they broke through the surface and soared over the surface. She gasped for air before a laugh escaped her lips. Loving the ride, but was relieved as the Kelpie slowed down and turned it’s nose back towards the entrance to his habitat.

“How often do you go swimming with him?” Tina asked, climbing off it’s back to the safe dry ground of the basement. Taking Newt’s hand to help him over too.

“As often as I can spare,” he smiled, running a hand through his hair so water dripped down his back. Causing Tina to bite down on her bottom lip. Considering. Then re-considering, before lifting her hand to touch his back with the tip of her fingers. Tracing them along little rivers of water, then scars before letting it come to a rest on the small of his back. Noting how still he had become.

“What are you doing?” he asked, looking at her. The bottom half of his face hidden by his shoulder. She could tell he had quite liked it though so she shifted closer before settling her hand on his waist instead while his arm came to lay across her lap. Trying to come up with something romantic to say, but failing quite vividly as she rested her lips against the back of his shoulder. Their eyes trained on one another.

“I don’t know,” she whispered and he could feel her smile against her skin. “I just want to love you,” she told him. Studying his face for his reaction. As expected his eyes dropped for a moment as he considered her words before looking back at her. Allowing her to lift a finger to the bridge of his nose to one of his tiny scars.

“What have you been doing the last four years then? Patiently tolerating me?” he teased, his lips widening a bit along with the blush that was starting to form on his cheeks.

Tina laughed and dropped her forehead to his shoulder. “You are not funny,” she sighed happily.

“I’m funny enough to make you laugh,” he pointed out.

“I have a lousy sense of humor,” she defended.

“Good enough for me,” he shrugged.

“We are getting off point, Newt,” she grinned and leaned forward to kiss his lips. “I want for us to go upstairs and forget about the damned world for tonight. I’m tired of wai—” she was cut off mid sentence when he surged forward to recapture her lips.

“I am... “ he struggled with his words as they both struggled with getting their feet under them. “... I’d like that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sexual content! Do not read if you don't like or if you are underaged.
> 
> Thanks again to KatieHavok beta reading my story <3

Their trek up the wondrous Escher staircases had been quite eventful. Dodging creatures. Tripping over the steps. Sharing kisses while trying to navigate correctly. Almost interrupting Patrick the Augurey’s sleep with their snickering. 

Halfway up the stairs Tina stopped Newt for a moment. Pointing her wand at him to dry him off before doing the same to herself.“It is a great shame to dry you up. I quite like the wet look, but… we don’t want to get blisters because of wet skin rubbing against one another,” she chuckled to which Newt scratched at the back of his neck, but nodded at her reasoning. 

They had stripped themselves naked before both slid into the bed under the covers. Tina had taken charge quite naturally as everything happened in a bit of a blur. It all only slowed down once she seated herself on him with a deep sigh. Her fingers digging into the mattress next to his head as they adjusted to the new feelings. Well, new for Newt. Not so much for Tina, but it had been years since she had been intimate with a man and the first time with true care for her lover. 

“Tina?” he whispered, not trusting his voice to say more as he watched her. Her dark hair well ruffled as it framed her face. Eyes closed and bottom lip caught between her teeth as a soft sigh slipped from between her lips. She looked strikingly beautiful in her bliss. Looking both delicate and confident; exactly like he adored her.    


“Newt.” She opened her eyes and smiled, rolling her hips a little teasingly. A delightful snicker escaping as he groaned at the unexpected movement. Figuring he was wondering if she was alright. “How is it?” she asked instead, playfully kissing the tip of his nose when he breathed a laugh. 

“Different,” he sighed. His hands trailing carefully along her bare thighs where she straddled him. So a little encouragement was needed? 

“Touch me,” she tempted. He lifted his head to capture her lips with a smile.“Touch me exactly where you want,” she whispered against his lips. Her smile faltering a bit as his hands moved to her belly, farming her narrow waist. His touch firmer as he slid them up her torso. 

“Oh yes please,” she grinned when his hands came to cup her breasts. Now, Newt had never been shy about touching her in private, but she also knew he sometimes could need a little assurance that she was all of his to touch. Once he had that full confidence his hands could do wonders. A thrill running through her at the thought of what his hands would be like during sex.

She moved her hips a little again and sighed as his thumb brushed over her nipple. A bright, charming smile fitted over his face as she responded so well to him. She sat back and rolled her hips slowly as she touched his arms. Running her hands up to his while he gently massaged her breasts. Tilting her head back to moan as she rocked her hips. 

She felt his eyes on her the whole time, boosting her self confidence. Taking one of his hands she lifted it to her lips and kissed the tip of his fingers, tilting her head when he moved to cup her cheek. Forgetting their rhythm for a moment as their eyes met again. Feeling his thumb brush her lips, she took him by surprise and bit it. Only playfully of course, but enough to make him laugh before he tugged her down. 

Their lips met as she started to ride him. Her hands moving impatiently from holding herself up on the mattress, to touching his hair. Hair that was meant to be tugged at which earned her an absolutely delicious groan. Finding a slow, teasing rhythm. 

“I love you,” he whispered, his smile so sweet as he kissed the corner of her lips, his fingers trailing down along her spine before settling at her hips to follow her movements. Letting his head drop back against the pillow as pleasure tickled around his belly. His thumb teasing just the inside of her thighs. 

“I love you,” she sighed, sharing a breathless kiss before a soft ‘ah’ escaped her lips at his exploring fingers. Moving her hands again from the ruffled mess of his hair to his chest. Planting them firmly there to chase after her pleasure and Newt urging her. Feeling his frantic heartbeat against her palm as she rode him harder. 

“Oh fuck,” she laughed breathlessly as she collapsed on his chest after reaching her bliss. Nuzzling against his chest before finding more freckles to kiss. Her hands going around to the back of his shoulder blades as he turned them over. Smiling into his chest before dropping her head on the mattress. Grabbing the pillow to throw it off the bed. Feeling him still in her, unsatisfied.   


“Can’t leave my man hanging,” she whispered rather seductively. Cupping his his face she pulled him down for a kiss and spread her legs a little more. Then slipped her arms around his neck. Clutching at him as she encouraged him to chase his own bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a soft spot for dominating Tina. I find it very sexy *whispers* and so does Newt ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think? =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more sexual context in this chapter, but nothing too raunchy. Just teeth rotting fluff and the likes ;)
> 
> I have added another chapter to the story so there is one more to go before christmas! =)

Tina was pleased to find that Newt certainly wasn’t a selfish lover. Even when he was the one chasing his own pleasure right now. She gasped and pushed her head back as he thrust against her with his breath on her neck. Occasionally kissing and biting her skin. Holding himself up with his elbows to free his hands to allow himself to touch her.

“Ah… Newt,” she moaned, curling her fingers into the sheets above her head when his hand covered one of her breasts while he moved his lips down to her other. Arching her back and pushing into his touch. Her toes curling in delight as she felt him finish.

She wrapped her arms around his back and shoulders, their skin clammy and flushed.  
“You are truly astonishing,” Newt whispered against her skin. His ear pressed against her breast for as long as they could before he rolled off her and onto his back. She soon followed, curling around his arm and kissed his cheek.

“You know how to make a girl feel loved,” she murmured, lifting a finger to tap the tip of his nose while pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

They spent the night together. Sometime during the night Tina had located the pillow again, rolled onto her belly and wrapped her arms around it. So when she woke next morning she felt a soft chill on her bare back and a warm, heavy weight at the curve of her spine. Smiling to herself she lifted her head to look over her shoulder to see Newt using her back and bum as a pillow. The sheets still covered their bottom half, but other than that not much was left to the imagination.

She stayed quiet and just watched him. Thinking of the pleasures of the night before. Having finally shared that intimacy with him, it was hard to imagine how they had been able to keep it from happening for such a long time. Though on the other hand, she couldn’t help a smile. Knowing that what they’d had was more than just sex. It was strong and true.

A kiss to the small indents just above her bum let her know that Newt was awake. A gentle squeeze of her cheek made her laugh into the pillow,

“Good morning, Newt,” she smiled fondly. Feeling him kiss his way up her spine to the back of her neck. When he moved his weight off her she shifted onto her back before welcoming his weight down on her front.  


“Good morning, Tina,” he murmured, his smile bringing out those charming crows feet by his eyes while his hair was a delightful mess. Standing straight out in every direction.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she welcomed his lips for a deep kiss. Her tongue teasing against his lips and his smile opening up for her. They were so deep into one another that they missed the first knock on the door. Then jolted apart at the second one.

“Newt!” Theseus’ voice sure did them in. There was no going on from this.  


“Hold on,” Newt groaned, slipping out of bed. They dressed in a hurry, Tina just a bit faster and grabbed her wand to make the bed for them.

“Thank you,” Newt smiled when he saw her making sure not to leave any tell-tale signs of their night together. They shared another kiss before Newt hurried over to let Theseus in, just as he had forgotten to fix one last thing.

“About time. Wh—” Theseus took one glance at Newt’s hair and quickly hid the smile on his face. Throwing a glance between the two, but having the decency to not say a word.

“Good you’re both here,” he ran a hand through his hair.

Tina walked over with her arms crossed. “What’s going on?” she frowned.

“Yusef and Nagini are back. They bring news.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it and that the whole story has been to your liking! It's been a lot of fun to write more centred around Tina for once. Trying something new you know? I've come to love Newt and Tina so much as characters and it's all the more stronger after Crimes of Grindelwald! 
> 
> Thank you so much to KatieHavok for your wonderful help with Beta reading! And thank you for all the lovely comments <3
> 
> With that I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! <3

“So Yusef and Nagini work together?” Tina asked over a quick breakfast once Theseus had left, always having time for coffee and a quick piece of toast of course.

“I believe it wasn’t planned, but she was restless and wanted to help find Credence. So the two kind of started working together. Unofficially. Trying to keep a low profile,” Newt explained what little he knew of the situation.

They had been told to come by Theseus’ place within the hour to a very hush hush meeting between the survivors of Paris. Which they were partly annoyed about since they had hoped for a lazy morning in bed, but neither voiced their complaints.

As they were leaving Newt caught Tina around the wrist and pulled her back to him,  
“Hey.” He smiled at her shoulder before pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek.“Thank you for a lovely night,” he whispered, feeling her hand twist in his grip to take a hold of his.

“A night to remember,” she grinned, nudging his nose with her own so she could press their lips together. A kiss that was chaste and beautiful before Newt deepened it just a bit more.  
“Let’s do that again soon,” he whispered once they broke the kiss and made ready to leave. Securing Newt’s apartment with protection spells for safety reasons - especially now that Bunty was out of town, before crossing the street hand in hand.

“Are you certain?” The first voice they heard as they entered Theseus (and Jacob’s) apartment was a familiar one. Newt hadn’t expected Albus to be there as well, but he was greeted by him nonetheless the moment they came through the door. A firm grip on his shoulder as his old professor invited him and Tina inside.

“I am certain,” Yusef sighed, his hat on the table while a hand ran through his short dark hair. The french man looked to Newt and Tina, only then standing to greet the two with a firm handshake.   
“Your sister has been spotted,” he told Tina directly. No warning.

“What? Where?” Tina immediately joined the conversation while Newt greeted Nagini with an embrace. The two had bonded over the last four years in his useless attempt to help her with her blood curse.

“In Rio. Not even a week ago,” Yuself explained and Newt settled down between his brother and Nagini. He explained what little he had to offer. That Queenie looked to be thriving. Beautiful. Healthy and working hard to convince wizards and witches to join Grindelwald’s side. It left Jacob in despair, but their muggle friend kept quiet where Tina felt anger build. Any hope she had left to get her sister back was fading day by day.

Abernathy had been spotted with her amongst other known followers, but Credence was still nowhere to be seen.

“It’s hopeless,” Tina whispered later that day. Standing in the kitchen of Theseus’ home, hugging her arms around herself as she stared out the window. “The Ministry will capture her, lock her up or kill her.” She felt tears on her cheeks, trying to brush them off before looking over at Newt as he walked into the kitchen. Having not said a word since he found her. Not needing to. She knew he would follow her when she left the living room.

“I don’t know what to say.” Newt’s voice was hoarse as his hands came to her waist. Gently tugging a little which prompted her to turn around and curl into his embrace. Her fingers clutching at his shirt as she melted against him.

“You don’t need to say anything,” she assured. Nuzzling her face against his neck and welcoming his much needed comfort. “Just come to Rio with me.” It was a given that they would go there. As was him going with her. 

“Of course I am going with you,” he whispered. “Where you go, I go now.”

Tina leaned back a little to look at him, his hands rubbing comforting circles on her back while her hands found his neck.  
“You know. If I didn’t have you now I would have nothing. I never had much, but I always had something. Or someone. The moment Queenie turned her back on me all that was over,” she told him, watching as his gaze faltered and dropped to her shoulder, but she ever so gently put a finger under his chin for him to look back at her. “You are quite literally the one _thing_ , the one **_person_ **that keeps me together right now,” she smiled, stretching a little to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I owe your Niffler everything.” She broke into a wide grin when he chuckled.

“I think we both do,” he murmured, looking over her shoulder when his brother called for them to join the rest. So together they returned to their friends and allies. Ready to plot their new adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to try and post a new chapter every other day as each chapter are rather short. Which means next chapter I will try and have up on wednesday!


End file.
